


Burning Embers

by Sehwhat



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Idol Im Jaebum | JB, Light Angst, M/M, Park Jinyoung | Jr.-centric, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-05-13 01:16:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19240885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sehwhat/pseuds/Sehwhat
Summary: Call him dull, but Jinyoung has never really believed in idolising celebrities. However, when roommates Bambam and Yugyeom drag him along to an overly sensual and quite frankly uncomfortable performance, Jinyoung thinks that he could have gone his whole life without running into the notorious Im Jaebum.





	1. Chapter 1

The coach speeds over a bump in the road, causing an upwards motion in everyone's sleeping stance. Jinyoung jolts awake, bumping into the elderly woman beside him a little harshly. She jumps a fraction, her hazy eyes widening before they familiarise with the surroundings again.

A flush creeps up his neck as he offers a meek smile in embarrassment, "Sorry, it startled me," he admits.

"It is nothing dear." She reassures, lips widening into a laugh.

Jinyoung is almost about to dismiss himself with something to do, but just as he reaches a hand down to grab one of the many books he has packed - the woman speaks again.

"So what is bringing you to Seoul?" She enquires.

Turning to face her properly, Jinyoung speaks, "I have been accepted into university, so I am moving out there."

He was given a scholarship to attend a few months back, Jinyoung bites back a smile when the memory of that day flashes in the back of his mind. It was just the thing he had needed to set him on his journey and once he achieved it he couldn't think of any reason not to go. (Despite missing his family an incredible amount)

In all honesty, it still feels odd to say out loud. Jinyoung couldn't even begin to wrap his mind around it at first, but it was happening.

The old woman smiles in what appears to be a congratulation, "Ah, is that so?" Her voice raises an octave higher. "Well done, I am sure your parents are very proud of you. But are you sure they are alright with you moving so far? I mean, you are still so young."

Awkwardly rubbing a hand on his neck, Jinyoung studies her features. "It is just my mother and my younger siblings at home, but yeah, my mum approves."

Her face twitches in understanding, letting a small _ah_  tumble from her slightly chapped lips. "What makes you want to go to university in Seoul?" She further queries, and Jinyoung cannot help but feel the strong need to engage deeper into the conversation.

"I need to - no I  _want_  to provide for my family back home." He explains, "We aren't exactly the wealthiest you see-"

"What is your name, son?" The kind woman asks, suddenly cutting him off, and when Jinyoung tells her she speaks again, sincerity lacing her every syllable. "Jinyoung, your ambition to keep your family stable is heartwarming and at such a young age? I am touched, your  _mother_  must be very proud." She corrects herself this time, eyes shining with levity.

Fingers moving to open up the crisp pages of the book he has been recently reading, Jinyoung offers a small shrug, lips upturning. "I try my best."

The coach drives for a couple of more hours, providing passengers with pit stops at local gas stations for a breather. Jinyoung takes this as an opportunity to get some fresh air into his system as this is the last stop.

The first step out of the warmth of the coach is the reason for Jinyoung's sharp intake of breath. He glances across the setting, large buildings looming over them in all their glory, traffic and muffled chatter combining to create the sound of the city.

It is grey out, each breath coming as wisps in the cold air. Running a tongue over the seam of his lips, Jinyoung begins walking over to the opening of the road where it meets the pavement. He stands and just observes, mentally comparing the visual setting of back home and the city — the contrast is still unsettling yet so captivating.

Blaring a signal for passengers to return, the coach driver grumpily gesticulates a come back motion. Rolling his eyes, Jinyoung begins a light jog back towards the coach.

"Get on, get back on." The sour driver sternly instructs, looking absolutely miserable.

Having been rudely disrupted from his little break - Jinyoung glares.  _Nobody forced you to take this job,_ his mind supplies as he deliberately drags his feet across the floor.

When seated again, Jinyoung lightly converses with the elderly woman beside him some more - Ms Kim she said her name was. Jinyoung learns that she is on the way to visit a son of her own who lives out here with his family, he can instantly tell she is absolutely weak for her son by the little things she brags about and the shine in her features when bragging about them.

Another hour or so has passed. The few babies on board have become a little restless now, screaming and thrashing around in distaste of being in the confined space. Having long given up on attempting to read in peace - Jinyoung shuts his eyes, he is sure that if he has to endure any longer on this coach his blood pressure levels will hit the roof. Thankfully, there's only a few more moments until they will have arrived at the station and Jinyoung can't stop the jitters in his body even if he wanted to.

_"We will be arriving shortly, please make sure to take all your belongings, anything left behind will automatically be sent to the official lost and found of our services. Thank you for riding with us."_

The automated voice recites loudly amongst the hustle of all the bodies moving and Jinyoung almost leaps up in relief, exchanging pleasant goodbyes with Ms Kim and leaving to retrieve his luggage. It is dark out now, the sky's medium having changed from its dull grey to more of a cerulean shade. Jinyoung wraps his jacket tighter around himself, pulling the sleeves of his jumper down over his fists to maintain some kind of warmth.

With his luggage back in hand, he hails a cab with shaky hands praying his nerves fucking settle so he doesn't make a fool of himself when meeting who he will be rooming with.

As he gets inside the vehicle, he asks how long it will take, when the driver responds that it will only take around twenty minutes - Jinyoung's excitement and sheer nervousness completely fills him and he finds himself unable to sit still.

-

Reaching the campus ground, Jinyoung is in awe. The building stands proud in an intimidating sense, floods of first-year students streaming in excitement through the large oak door. He is quick to follow through and into a wide space hall with benches that ascend in an orderly fashion, Jinyoung takes a seat by a boy with headphones that look extremely heavy around his neck.

Jinyoung supplies a polite tick of his lips, but the boy barely nods, his blank expression once again directed towards the front. Jinyoung throws him a strange look as if to say  _what the actual fuck?_ But the boys expression is still schooled into utter blankness. It is so painfully awkward Jinyoung's hands begin to sweat a little, of all the places why on earth did he choose to sit here? He is about to come to the final conclusion that the universe must hate him the minute the boy starts murmuring incoherently to himself when Jinyoung is saved by the shrill of the bell. Never in his life would he have thought he would enjoy such a sound.

"Students at Seoul University! Welcome!" A middle aged woman exclaims in glee, walking back and forth in attempts to reach every ear. The entire hall cheers loudly, going along with her excitement, Jinyoung himself can't hold back the twitch of his lips.

Her jet black hair is in a tight bun, facial features appearing more sharp this way. She sports a blazer with every single button fastened to the very top, accompanied with a pencil skirt. Thin glasses are perched on the end of her nose to which she gazes through, zeroing in on the new faces.

She comes to a halt in the middle of the stage, facial expression dropping so fast Jinyoung is given whiplash. "You have all been chosen according to your abilities academically, so act like it. This is no place for foolish behaviour and childish stunts so those of you who idealise this university as a get away from your parents - you're wrong."

Gulping a little, Jinyoung turns to murmur something to the boy beside him but is reminded of the others tendencies when said boy begins grunting to himself. So Jinyoung slowly leans back away, scooting further to the side in the process. He doesn't mean to come off as rude but this boy is seriously giving off some dodgy vibes and call him a drama queen but Jinyoung does not want to die before he can even live.

"My name is Mrs Chung, I am the head of this university so I am sure you will all be seeing a lot of me." She paces the length of the stage, hands clasped firmly behind her back. "Those of you who disagree with the rules and regulations of this place, the door is open."

Jinyoung snags a look at the paper that was previously placed on his seat, generally finding the terms to stay at the school reasonable. On the other hand, there is a mass of annoyed mumbles that vibrate through the hall, bouncing off the walls and resonating straight into Mrs Chung's ear.

"Enough." She tersely speaks and a wave of silence passes over the soon-to-be students. "Dormitory arrangements have already been settled so please head on over to the main office to establish exactly where you will be rooming and to be given your official key."

Then, a fraction of a second later her expression switches drastically to something so bright it is almost blinding. "With that being said, I sincerely hope this place encourages you to embark on the journey that is your life. Enjoy!"

Everyone shoots up from their positions on the highly uncomfortable benches, some arching their backs to extinguish the cramps that travel up their spines. Jinyoung moves to crack his knuckles, bending down to gather his belongings before he begins to follow the sea of students out of the door and towards the office.

After around 30 minutes of listless standing around in line, Jinyoung is able to meet new faces and get to know majority of the people that are within perimeter around him. He manages to get along with a dopey looking character with the most adorable features, Choi Youngjae he says his name is - Jinyoung thinks it suits him.

"So what are you studying?" Youngjae enquires, genuinely interested.

"Medicine." Jinyoung replies, lips stretching into the kind of smile that result in whiskers all over is features when Youngjae reacts.

Youngjae's jaw drops, "Woah dude, really? That's pretty cool, do you wanna be a doctor?"

Jinyoung nods whilst shrugging, "Somewhere along the lines of that."

After what seems like decades, the line finally brings him to the front desk and Jinyoung hauls his belongings behind him whilst confirming with the secretary where he would be roomed. When he is given his key Jinyoung waves it proudly at Youngjae, throwing a curt nod of his head before venturing down the hallways to somehow navigate himself to the correct room.

Failing to locate where he would be rooming, he asks a few people that are passing by, majority of them brush him off in annoyance whilst a few offer slight help. Jinyoung bites down on his tongue to avoid it from running on its own accord, he can't help it. He's tired, he's sweaty and he is extremely fucking hungry so why can't anyone have the decency to at least lead him in the right direction?

Jinyoung presses his back against the plastered wall in defeat, throwing his head back with exhaustion. It lands with a dull thud, tired eyes fluttering shut. He is disturbed not even a minute later by two fairly tall looking individuals, they come bumbling down the hallways, bumping and crashing into one another whilst throwing insults.

One of them has legs that take up almost a majority of his body. His face also has quite the amount of meat on it, thus making his features look more baby-like. Jinyoung also takes note of the others slightly thicker lips, similar to his own. His figure teeters more towards the slender however, his aura emanating pure confidence.

The other one beside him is more on the masculine side, wide shoulders accentuate his entire physique. He has a broad chest and shoulders that are quite impressive, but amongst all of that he carries the face of a child. Long black hair shield over his eyes, obstructing his view and curling over he expense of his ears but it somehow fits.

Jinyoung begins to approach, praying that they would be of some use. "Can you guys help me find my dorm room?" His voice comes scratchy, so he coughs a little — he really needs some water.

The pair stop their antics, blinking up at him cluelessly. The one with the thinner figure speaks first, "Can we see your key? It's usually written on the key chain." He requests, leaving his friends side to look over Jinyoung's shoulder.

A sound in the form of offence escapes Jinyoung's lips, "I'm aware that the room number is on the key chain, I just can't find it."

The atmosphere silences, awkwardness inviting itself into the scene. Feeling his ears redden in colour, Jinyoung stands his ground. What do they take him for? He isn't thick, and he certainly isn't slow. Jinyoung zeroes in his piercing glare on the thin one, who is currently trying to hold back his snickers.

"B95?" The boy exclaims through a wheeze, "Yugyeom, this is your room number."

Jinyoung looks up at this Yugyeom character, swallowing his pride and offering a small wave, thanking the heavens when the other boy seems friendly enough to smile shyly (unlike the previous boy he had met in the assembly hall)

"Well, I am Kunpimook and this is one of my good friends Yugyeom." The boy - Kunpimook exclaims, a bright grin accentuating his face. Jinyoung raises his eyebrows a little at the length of the name, blushing a little when Kunpimook catches it. "-I prefer to be called Bambam though, it just sticks more I guess."

Jinyoung feels as though his visage is the reason for this so he cannot help but feel a little guilty. It was just his look of surprise, he is sure that in no way shape of form did he intend to hurt the boy.

Coming closer, Yugyeom waves again, "Guess you will be rooming with me." It sounds so flat and dejected Jinyoung knits his brows together, confusion overcoming him. Does this guy seem sad about having Jinyoung as a roommate or is he reading too much into it? Jinyoung must be representing his inner feelings on his face because Yugyeom's face twists into surprise.

Catching on, Yugyeom panics. "No, no I didn't mean it like that!" He waves his hands around Jinyoung's face, desperate to get his point across. "Fuck, that came out totally wrong"

"You sound like such an asshole right now, you know that right?" Bambam snickers, innocently directing his gaze elsewhere as he stares between the two, clearly trying to instigate.

Yugyeom literally whines, hitting Bambam on the back in annoyance. "You're making it worse you fucktard."

Wincing, Bambam rubs the injured area, whistling lowly. "Fucktard? That's a new one Gyeom, I'll add it to my books."

Jinyoung watches the scene in amusement, allowing his boisterous laugh to escape for a second before he clamps a heavy hand over his lips to hush it, doe-eyed. Freezing, Yugyeom and Bambam slowly turn to face him, as the same awkward silence descends over them like a suffocating blanket.

Then, it is as though that blanket is instantly tugged away when the pair begin cackling relentlessly at him - causing Jinyoung's cheeks to colour an angry red in mortification. They take turns to playfully mock it, leaning on each-other to support their weights as they laugh even harder. Trying his best to appear displeased, Jinyoung fails when he succumbs and joins them in contagious laughter his mind dizzying with lightness when he regains his breath.

"Dude, you are like the third funniest person we know after ourselves." Bambam deadpans, landing a firm grip on Jinyoung's right shoulder. "You have to hang out with us from now on."

"Well, we  _are_  going to be seeing a lot of each-other." He gestures towards Yugyeom, shaking his head when the two beam brightly at him. "Why not?"

-

While there are times where Jinyoung has been able live without complications among the pairs presence, times like these make him wish things were back to the how they used to be. The unsure hovering around each other, the limited touches, the pure shyness that revolved around the three, and the fucking respect. It is all now a figure of non existence, boundaries were definitely not a thing in Bambam and Yugyeom's dictionary.

It doesn't make it any better that they are only in week four of attending the university, and they have already seen every possible side there is to Jinyoung — they've brought it out of him. However, right now as they shuffle from feet to feet, looking as small as ever, Jinyoung thinks he has the upper hand.

"I am not going."

Bambam and Yugyeom whine in sync, fiery excitement they had previously displayed when bursting into his room vanishing within seconds. Jinyoung swears that he could go his whole life without hearing that infuriating whinging noise ever again.

" _Hyung_ ," Yugyeom dramatically flails his long arms around the air, "It is just one time, no one else is willing to go with us."

Not budging, Jinyoung crosses his arms over. "I can see why they wouldn't want to go, you guys seriously want me to pay a ridiculous amount of money to go see a  _human_?"

It's true, call him uptight, but Jinyoung has never believed in the whole idolising those who had the same abilities as everyone else - to him it is utterly ridiculous. Don't get him wrong though, there is nothing wrong with enjoying music, everyone does. However when it comes to the extent of freaking out and paying an absurd amount of money on one single night? That's when Jinyoung's concerned alarms raise.

They still have to pay rent, use the little money they are given from student finance to fend for themselves and these bimbo's want to blow it all off on a measly night? Jinyoung absolutely refuses to stand for it.

The pair simultaneously halt their pleading ministrations. "What did you just say?" Bambam dramatically gasps.

"Human? Fucking human?! Im Jaebum is a  _god_ ," Yugyeom practically shrieks, "Please! We can't go if you aren't there!"

Now this, this catches Jinyoung's interest. He raises a single brow in coy, "So you're now telling me that you need adult supervision? Do I have to remind you that we are the same age?"

"Yet you still make us call you hyung." Bambam sasses.

Jinyoung levels a scalding gaze upon Bambam, as if to question if he had really dared to go there. They were only a few months apart, but their stark contrast in mannerisms and ideology deemed it an acceptable reason for them to refer to Jinyoung as hyung. At least that's what Jinyoung thinks, he's mature, thinks things through and a self proclaimed role model to the pair. 

"What we are trying to say is that our parents have already said we can't go, unless you or a  _'responsible adult'_ , goes with." Yugyeom does air quotes, mimicking the words of their parents.

Jinyoung switches his victim and decides to cast his glare onto Yugyeom now, feeling satisfied enough when the other shrinks into himself. Sadistic? Jinyoung might be.

"Why, are his performances not appropriate?" Jinyoung reprimands.

The younger pair share an uneasy look, their faces scrunching in utter disdain and disappointment. "No." Yugyeom pathetically insists, but to Jinyoung's repeated raise of his brow he caves in, "Okay  _yes_ , they are a little cheeky. But  _hyung_ , it is all about living the experience."

Unimpressed, Jinyoung prompts them to expand. "The experience?"

Bambam, who had been currently trying to get over the previous offence Jinyoung had so carelessly committed, finally speaks up. "You know, the rebelling, sneaking out, concerts — its a basic guide on how to live your best life."

Smiling to himself, Jinyoung leans further into his cushions to relax himself, "Well, that just gives me more reason to not go with you guys. I promised your parents that I would look out for you — this is not looking out for you."

Yugyeom and Bambam audibly sigh, looking as dejected as ever as they stand still in front of a satisfied looking Jinyoung.

"If you don't go with us, we will get one of those edgy dudes in your biology class to take us." Bambam suddenly blurts.

At this, even Yugyeom looks taken aback. Whispering a panicked, "Bam, I heard they are apart of some type of cult—"

"—For Im Jaebum, we are more than willing to make such sacrifices." Bambam cuts in, revelling in the stutter in Jinyoung's firm stance.

Albeit hesitant, Yugyeom decides to play along, "Now, how would our parents like it if they knew that we have become acquainted with one of those weirdos in your very own class?"

"You guys are sick, sick bastards." Jinyoung barely chokes out, rendered speechless by the pairs ability to turn tables.

Bambam's grin widens, "Come on Yugyeom," he grabs the others wrist, steering them out of the room. "We will let this hyung sleep on it."

Helplessly watching them walk away, Jinyoung waits for the door to click closed before comically thrashing himself around in his sheets, beyond exasperated. He repeats a mantra of endless curses, aimed at the universe, at the other two and at himself.

When the comfortable set up of his bed has been ruined, and his previous sleepiness completely diminished, Jinyoung grabs his laptop — determined to see exactly who this Im Jaebum really is. 

He is halfway through typing the idols name when he shakes himself out of his haze, "No, Jinyoung. You're better than this, don't give into their mind games." He whispers into the stillness of the room before realising that he is very much talking to himself.

Jinyoung presses a hand against his forehead, "Ah, these kids are making me crazy." further admonishing himself for his failure to halt his animated talking.

He presses the backspace multiple times and watches as the previously typed words disappear, before bringing a hand to turn on an  episode of one of the dramas Youngjae has recommended him to watch.

The acting is shitty, it's beyond cliche, but the male lead is hot, and that's really the drive Jinyoung needs to keep watching. As the theme music sounds into the hush of the room, Jinyoung burrows himself under the mess of sheets, planning to watch until he succumbed to the idea of slumber.

-

Jinyoung couldn't even sleep. Which explains the unusual slack in his motions as he carries himself around the campus. After getting barely a fraction of rest, Youngjae had decided to call him a numerous amount of times, demanding that they go get breakfast together.

As much as he wanted to tell Youngjae to piss off and wallow in despair, the grumble of his empty stomach thought otherwise. So with great effort and little energy, he hauled himself out of bed and into the shower.

Now as he makes his way outside, he spots Younjae's familiar stance, slouching over his phone as he busily taps away. Jinyoung rolls his eyes at the others failure to notice him, flicking once at his forehead to catch his attention.

Youngjae yelps, "You didn't have to do that."

Jinyoung pulls on his arm, leading them in the direction of the canteen, "Well I did. That was for waking me up at the ass crack of dawn."

"Jinyoung-ah, it's literally 11am." Youngjae points out.

Faltering in his steps, Jinyoung turns his head to face the other. "What the fuck? I have to get to class!"

He makes to pull a u-turn back into the building when Youngjae tugs him back by his collar. "It's Saturday," Jinyoung looks beyond confused, trying to piece together exactly how the week flew by so fast.

"Oh my god what is up with you today?"    Youngjae wonders.

Jinyoung rubs at his neck, backtracking until he is in step with the other. He then swivels his body around to the front, trying to think of an appropriate way to explain this without seeming batshit crazy. It is also a little embarrassing to admit defeat to the two dumbest people he knows.

"It's those little shits." Jinyoung growls, kicking at a stray rock as they resume their journey towards the cafeteria.

"By little shits I'll assume Yugyeom and Bam, am I right?" Youngjae chuckles, staring up at Jinyoung for confirmation.

Jinyoung nods. "They are forcing me to go to a stupid concert with them."

"So? That doesn't sound so bad."

"But it is," Jinyoung insists, "I need the money to buy the class materials. You know, the study guides and stuff. How can I when it all goes towards that stupid night?"

Youngjae considers this, humming in understanding. "You've got a solid point. Why not just reiterate it to them?"

"Do you seriously think those dicks will understand?" Jinyoung laughs suddenly, "They're impossible Youngjae-ah."

Joining the line, they begin to mount their food on their trays. Jinyoung continues his rant, "Times like these I want to give them a physical reminder that I am their hyung."

"By a couple of measly months." Youngjae unhelpfully chimes.

"Yah," Jinyoung raises his voice, "You're lucky that I let you get away with it, don't push your luck."

" _Yes, hyung._ " Youngjae teases, grin widening as they make their way towards one of the empty tables at the far back.

As they settle, Jinyoung can't stop the question before it tumbles ungraciously past his lips. "Im Jaebum. You know him?"

Youngjae, who had been  _trying_  to eat his scrambled eggs, chokes suddenly, eyes widening fanatically. "They're taking you to see Im Jaebum? What the fuck Jinyoung? you have to go!"

Jinyoung lowers his spoon, letting it plunk into the yogurt he had picked up. "Have you been infected by the psychotic virus too?" He frets, leaning over to press his knuckles against the younger forehead. "Youngjae, I thought you were better than this."

Unimpressed, Youngjae swats his hands away. "Only a fool would pass up such an opportunity."

"I thought you were on my side!"

"Not anymore. Have you heard this guys music? Have you fucking seen his stage presence? His visuals?" Youngjae rants, lowering his voice a little when others by begin to take notice of the two.

Jinyoung shakes his head. It's true, he really hasn't. He can't seem to point out why though, he's been given the chance to many times. This being the numerous occasions where the other two had attempted to force him into watching his performances at every one of the award shows. (Jinyoung managed to escape that situation many times)

"Well then that's just a personal problem, Jinyoung." Youngjae sneers, shaming the other for not being up to date.

Jinyoung raises a hand to threaten to hit the other, "Carry on talking and watch."

Youngjae bellows with laughter, "Okay, okay I'll stop. But Jinyoung, you have to go. You'll understand why when you do."

Snickering, Jinyoung begins to play with his food. "It's not like it's the end of the world if I don't go." But that's exactly the point where he remembers what is at stake.

Dropping the yogurt all together, Jinyoung grabs the other by the arms, eyes wide. "They're fucking blackmailing me."

Youngjae stops chewing, blinking owlishly at him. "Huh?—"

"—they told me that if I don't go with them, they'd make one of those unstable guys on our biology class take them."

"That's really not a good idea." Youngjae offers.

"I know," Jinyoung snaps, "it's looking like I really have to go."

By the furrow in his features, it looks like Youngjae doesn't agree. "Look, just let them go with those guys. If something does happen to them, it will be their own fault." He begins, swallowing the last pieces of his breakfast. "You need to remind yourself that you're not their mother, Jinyoung."

See, now Youngjae was beginning to make more sense. But mere words has no relevance to the situation, actions need to be taken and if he is being truthful, Jinyoung doesn't want to act on the situation and regret it when they really go to the concert with those guys.

"As much as I like your thinking, I can't just sit back and watch them regret it. Because if they really do get hurt, their parents will have it in for me." Jinyoung explains, pushing his tray of food away from him.

"Why?" Youngjae queries, "It shouldn't be your business what happens to them, why would you be blamed?"

Jinyoung sighs for the umpteenth time since this morning, "I personally promised them that I would look out for Bam and Gyeom." 

Pressing his fingers into his temples, Youngjae leans forward, face scrunched into a grimace. "Why on earth would you do that?" He groans, rolling his eyes once Jinyoung drags his own hands down his face and shrugs.

Then, something occurs to Jinyoung, his fingers parting enough so he can look through them and at Youngjae. "Wait," He begins, "If I'm a fool to pass up such an opportunity, why aren't you going?"

Youngjae beams nervously, and Jinyoung - who has always been a victim to that particular smile - refuses to cave in. "Why aren't you going, Youngjae?" He repeats, his tone accusatory and quite frankly intimidating.

"You know me, hyung. All my money has gone towards the art supplies for class, and if I'm being entirely honest I'm not as infatuated with him as Bambam and Yugyeom are. I'm also really busy lately—"

Jinyoung threatens to throttle him with his bare hands.

-

After breakfast, Youngjae offers to invite Jinyoung over to his room. In his words, it was simply a tutoring lesson, which would briefly cover exactly who this Im Jaebum is. Jinyoung decided to pass, saying he would rather gauge his eyes out. It is incredibly ironic when Jinyoung returns home after doing some much needed grocery shopping, and finds himself itching to at-least see how this idol looks like.

He opens up his laptop, settling himself on his bed, but not before scanning the perimeter for any signs of Yugyeom. If the other so much as sees what Jinyoung is up to, he'd no doubt go running his mouth off to Bambam -- and they'd both definitely not let him live this down, whilst also forcing him to come along.

Jinyoung is snapped out of his paranoia when he realises that the other is probably avoiding him in favour of not getting attacked in his sleep. With the betrayal Yugyeom had committed against him? Jinyoung doesn't even blame him.

Just like the previous night, Jinyoung begins typing the mans name, although in hesitance. He is finished in little than a millisecond, his pointer finger hovering over the enter key shakily. His conscience tries to reason with him, but all attempts go straight through one ear and straight out the other.

He fights with himself a little more, before his finger comes down unto the key unceremoniously. Immediately, the results begin to flood in -- countless headlines filling the blankness of the prior screen.

_Im Jaebum hits platinum with brand new single.._

_Sunrise has taken number one.._

_Star Im Jaebum talks life with.._

"So he really is well known." Jinyoung whispers to himself, eyes moving rapidly across all the article titles.

Jinyoung releases the breath he had been absentmindedly keeping in, his finger swiping across the sensor pad to move the mouse pointer towards the  _IMAGES_ label. He is about to hesitate when he catches himself, he has already come this far, there is really no use in turning back now.

With a single click, hundreds of images load themselves onto the screen. Countless pixelated portraits ranging from professional photo shoots with big brand labels, to candids that somehow look as though they are not even candids.

Im Jaebum. His features are symmetrical to the extent that Jinyoung believes that if he were to map out the others face with measuring tape, the results would be the same on each side. Jinyoung clicks on an image that catches his eye, it is one where the singers hair is pushed back, presumably at a fan sign of some sort.

With eyes that carry a distinguishable sharpness, and a firm slope of a precisely carved straight nose, Jaebum radiates energy as though he is the epitome of confidence. Jinyoung's eyes take in the pulled back hair, which reveals the expanse of the singers forehead.

Scanning lower and lower, Jinyoung also manages to take notice of the thin pair of pink lips, which are slightly agape in the photograph. From the corner of them, hangs a cheap looking metal — a lip piercing. Jinyoung rolls his eyes, quick in understanding that it is indeed fake.

Continuing to skim through a couple photos, Jinyoung may or may not be inwardly admitting that the guy is a̶t̶t̶r̶a̶c̶t̶i̶v̶e̶ decent as he moves to open up YouTube to gain a little insight on how this mans music sounds. If he is going to blow off a large amount of money, he might as well enjoy the show.

That doesn't mean Jinyoung will give in so easily however, he had solemnly promised himself he would attempt at reasoning with Bambam and Yugyeom. He is only taking the measures to listen to the music because if they refuse to acknowledge his negotiations, at-least he would be concert ready.

At least that is what Jinyoung tells himself. His fingers type IM JAEBUM noisily, the first song appearing being the alleged hit sunrise. Jinyoung looks at the views, whistling low when he sees it is just surpassing 4 million.

Jinyoung wouldn't say he is excited to listen to what type of music this man composes, but he can't ignore the constant jitters in his unsettling stomach. He just hopes that it is skirting along the lines of tolerable and somewhat enjoyable.

Despite strongly believing that the higher powers are against him, Jinyoung prays that it isn't something too extreme, something that would be a pitiful waste of money he doesn't even have.

His finger is about to come down onto the sensor pad when the door flies open, Bambam and Yugyeom tumbling in and locking eyes with the older.

Jinyoung, looks mortified. His pupils dilating and a strangled yelp escaping his throat. He curses his reflex skills because he brings the laptop cover crashing down onto his poor fingers in his haste to hide what he had been up to.

Once he has registered what has happened to his fingers, the pain hits full force. Causing Jinyoung to fling his hand around in frantic motions, in an attempt to shake the pain out of it.

The pair come closer to loom over him as he rolls around the bed now, clutching his fingers to his chest. Jinyoung pulls his hand at a distance to confirm whether he could no longer bend it. With a few more curses and noises of discomfort, he manages to do so, thanking the heavens that his fingers were not fractured.

Bambam pats his shoulder slowly, "Hyung. It's okay if you were watching porn." He gently speaks, laughing maniacally when Jinyoung attempts to grapple at a pillow to throw at him but only causes himself even more pain.

"I wasn't watching porn!" Jinyoung barely wheezes, his voice coming embarrassingly higher than he had intended it to be.

Yugyeom leaves to the refrigerator they have in their kitchen, returning with a bowl of ice and a few to many chuckles on his tongue. "Here, stick them in this, it will make them feels better."

Jinyoung expresses his gratitude through a sincere gaze aimed at Yugyeom, stance instantly relaxing once his inflamed fingers soak into the chilling ice cubes.

What Jinyoung fails to realise though, is that this is all a crafted scheme so the pair could see what he had hiding in his laptop. It hits Jinyoung when he turns to glare at Bambam and quite literally screams when the other is already wielding his laptop, and at task of unlocking it.

"You guys are fucking evil," Jinyoung groans, wanting to pull his fingers out, but that would only result in more pain and he wouldn't even be able to make it to his laptop in time.

Bambam and Yugyeom laugh boisterously, coming closer to see what was so secretive that Jinyoung had to physically hurt himself to hide. Their laughter quietens when the laptop unlocks and the tabs that prove Jinyoung's activities display. They share a brief silence, the calm before the storm, before setting the laptop down and absolutely freaking out.

Yugyeom lips stretch into the widest grin Jinyoung thinks he has ever seen, "Does this mean you have agreed to come with us?" He demands, a bounce in his step as he skips back towards Jinyoung's side of the room.

Bambam joins his other side, "Have you, hyung?"

Jinyoung shuts his eyes and wills this all to be a horrible, horrible dream. All because of this one slip up, Jinyoung feels chagrin seep itself into the lines of his facial features. What is the point in negotiating now? They would never give in, knowing that Jinyoung has showed slight interest.

"You guys owe me." Jinyoung finalises, tipping his head back against the pillows in defeat.

 

These boys were going to be the death of him.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

 

His head lands with a thump on the polished desk he is currently sitting at. Eyes lazily reading the monotonous lines that litter his open textbook. His right hand highlights key information in a vibrant yellow, Jinyoung thinks the harshness of the colour is really what's keeping him up.

After a while of this, Jinyoung stifles a yawn, lifting his head with the sole purpose to stretch out the cramped up muscles in his neck. He swivels around on the chair to stare at Yugyeom in envy, who had already finished his assignments.

As for Yugyeom, he sits at the head of his bed, heavy headphones pressed against his ears. Jinyoung watches as the other nods along to the beat of the music, softly whispering the lyrics into the silence of the room. Jinyoung presumes he is listening to that god forsaken idol, which immediately sours his entire mood.

Although sheepishly, Bambam and Yugyeom have just recently dropped the bomb that the concert was this weekend. Upon finding out, the latter swore he was seconds from having an aneurism. Jinyoung has tried, on many occasions to pull himself out of it last minute — but they refuse to stand for it. Jinyoung really wonders if he's really their friend sometimes, because this is just blatant bullying.

It's closing in on the end of autumn, which explains the reason behind the darkening tint in the azure sky. Rain lands with continuous taps against the window, Jinyoung miserably procrastinates to the sight, tapping his own pen against the wood at his front. One could say he is feeling quite melancholic.

"Can you stop making so much noise?" Yugyeom clicks his tongue. Jinyoung scoffs, tuning back to face him once more. It is really quite ironic how the loudest person he knows is telling him to keep it down, really, Jinyoung finds it amusing.

"Can you stop making me go to that damned concert with you?" Jinyoung fires back in spite.

"No."

"Well then, no."

And that's the end of their little exchange, neither of them winning as Jinyoung resumes his disturbing tapping. Luckily for the other, Jinyoung's mission to aggravate Yugyeom is interrupted by the blare of his ringtone. The pen in his hand slips from his grip as he rolls his eyes at his roommates audible sigh of relief, before reaching for his mobile phone he had previously stored in the desk drawer.

 _MOTHER —_ Flashes across the front of it, his index finger automatically swiping right to heed to the call.

"Jinyoungie," flows through the receiver and into his ears like a soft stream. Jinyoung can just hear the smile in her soothing voice.

"Hello, how are you guys doing?" He leans to relax against the worn out leather of Yugyeom's desk chair.

His mother tuts, "Don't worry about us, we're managing." She dismisses, "What about you? Have you been taking your vitamins, have you been eating well? Have you been taking some time to rela—"

"Yes, yes, mum, I have, I have." Jinyoung recites, slowly dragging out his words to elicit a reaction.

Jinyoung believes there is no better sound in the world than when his mother laughs. Despite her age, it's a bubbly sound — youthful in a strange sense. And each and every time Jinyoung is blessed with an opportunity to hear it, his heart warms tenfold. So they laugh a few seconds before it drains out into sighs of happiness, Jinyoung really misses his mother when she scolds him for brushing her off afterwards.

"How's the kids?"

Albeit quite muffled, Jinyoung can somehow hear the distant chatter and the telltale theme song of his younger brothers favourite tv show. It pulls Jinyoung's mind right back to the old times, where he would be studying at the kitchen table whilst looking over once in a while to make sure Woojin was out of harms way. The younger boy would be on all fours, dancing along to the adrenal beat of whatever show.

"Jinyoungie? Yah, Jinyoung-ah" His mother's voice intersects his haze with her sudden calling.

Jinyoung clears his throat, "Sorry, I blanked out." He bashfully admits.

Abruptly, it's as though the bubble of softened atmosphere he and his mother had initially created is popped with a pointed pin. That pin being the loud, "Hyung!" from no other than his younger brother.

Wincing, Jinyoung pulls the phone at a distant for a moment before replying with a light, "Hi Woojinie, hyung misses you."

It's silent for a second before an exaggerated, "Ewwww!" is heard. Jinyoung swears that if the younger boy does not lower his tone, he is bound to have internal ear damage.

Jinyoung chuckles through his mother's admonishes in the background, claiming that there really is no need for scolding as their exchange was only in jest. When Woojin reclaims his right to talk on the phone after sulking a little, Jinyoung almost melts into gloop at his tiny voice. They speak for what seems like seconds but is really a large amount of time, asking minor questions here and there.

Woojin babbles animatedly about the new Spider-Man toys that have just been released, Jinyoung entertains him, indirectly promising that he would reward the young boy with one if he behaves for their mother.

Deeming himself satisfied enough with their conversation, Jinyoung requests to talk to Jisoo — his 13 year old sister. His mother sighs deeply in response, causing an immediate furrow in his brows.

"She's still acting up?" He dejectedly queries.

When his mother hums in confirmation, Jinyoung brings a hand to his face, dragging it down. At first, he believed it was one of those teenage phases, but this has been going on for quite a while now. Disappointed would be an understatement for exactly how Jinyoung feels regarding Jisoo's recent antics. It is not only affecting him, but his mothers wellbeing and Jinyoung believes that she doesn't deserve these stress-induced migraines she's been complaining about recently.

"I'll speak with her, I promise." Jinyoung finalises, his mother thanks him religiously, strings of gratitudes escaping her lips. "Mhm, Love you too." He hums, reminding her to tell Jisoo and Woojin the same.

They hang up after, Jinyoung setting his phone down atop his textbook. He looks back to see if Yugyeom is still there, and sure enough the other boy lays dormant on his side, having abandoned his laptop in favour of scrolling through his phone. Apparently sensing Jinyoung's gaze, he looks up and raises a thumb as well as his brows — as if mutedly asking  _everything okay?_

Jinyoung raises a single thumb in return, slowly walking towards his side of the room. There is little point in studying now, his mind already occupied with other things. So he doesn't even try to bother himself with it, instead collapsing onto the sheets of his bed with an exhausted groan. Normally, Jinyoung would pick up his laptop to browse through YouTube in search for new music, or binge shows on Netflix. Today, Jinyoung rejects the idea of both, instead vouching for curling into a ball with his sheets wrapped tightly around him.

His roommate doesn't bother him, fully aware that Jinyoung is not in the bickering mood right now. So instead he offers only his silence and presence, to Jinyoung it is somehow comforting, like the sunlight that floods thorough their blinds on warm mornings.

As the rain falls, Jinyoung watches it obliviously wash away the world around him through just the foggy pane of his window. He falls asleep wondering if maybe, just maybe, the rain could wash away his own worries, too.  
  


-  
  
  


Before Jinyoung even begins to process it, Friday has rolled around. He sits glumly at one of the rusty benches around the dorm room outside, Youngjae supplying a firm hold on his shoulder in a meekly attempt to placate him.

In between handing in countless assignments and studying for examinations, Jinyoung couldn't help but lose track of time. It isn't his fault however, he is consistently warped into the repetitive cycle that is his daily life. He wakes, eats, works, sleeps, day in and day out. How could anyone blame him from losing track of time when he is indebted to the career he had personally chose for himself?

Jinyoung isn't going to lie, it is daunting at times and if it weren't for his ambition to support his family, he would have hightailed it out of here had he ever been given the chance. Don't get him wrong though, Jinyoung doesn't despise what he does -- he would never force himself into doing what he isn't content with. Howbeit, is it wrong for him to sometimes feel as though he is being mercilessly suffocated by the mere aspect of work?

Like alcohol, Jinyoung mostly enjoys completing and handing in his work, it provides a thrill, a rush of satisfaction. However when he is pressured with a little too much of it, it affects his physical and emotional well being.

Now all he can do is wish he paid closer attention to the seconds that had passed away with the soft breeze, because the hours he had spent hunched over the library desk catching up on missed work prevented him from even seeing Bambam and Yugyeom - thus preventing him from doing any last minute rain checks.

"I don't wanna go, Youngjae." Jinyoung complains, fighting the stubborn pout forming on his face. "I just caught up on all my assignments, I really can't afford to miss anymore lectures."

Youngjae sets down his comforting palm from the latters shoulder, "You wanna know what I think?" he prompts quietly, looking over at Jinyoung who partially hums in response, tired eyes watching the students chatter as they walk past. "I think you deserve a break."

"That's what I've been trying to say this whole time, they should cut me some slack--"

"--Not in that context." Youngjae lightly chuckles. "I know it may not be _your_  idea of a break, but any kind of get-away from the insane work you do should be considered as one."

Catching on; Jinyoung cocks his head to the side, his brow raising on its own accord. "Are you seriously insinuating that attending that loud, sweaty, humid atmosphere will relieve me of my stress?" He scoffs, turning back away to listlessly gaze at his surroundings some more.

In response, Youngjae clicks his tongue, "You know what your problem is? Sometimes you are way to quick to judge and assign labels before even taking time to consider things."

"What are you trying to say?"

"Broaden your horizons, Jinyoung. There is so much more to life than your acute perspectives." Youngjae casually laughs, as if he hadn't just assaulted Jinyoung's whole ideology on things.

Trying hard to not take offence, Jinyoung slowly turns his head to meet his friends gaze. He threateningly stares into the oak hues in Youngjae's orbs, trying to convey soundlessly that he had crossed a line. Used to this; Youngjae detects the abrupt change in their atmosphere, laughing louder when Jinyoung grits his teeth together because this situation isn't  _fucking funny._

Jinyoung is content with admitting that he likes to think a little too much, it is his nature. As the eldest in his household, it is only protocol for him to have that of a mother's concern. It's not his fault if he shows it outside of his home life, it's who he is.

In short, he likes to be prepared for any possible situation. He isn't spontaneous, certainly isn't a risk-taker, and sometimes he wishes his alleged  _friends_ , would try to understand it from this perspective.

When Youngjae manages to collect himself, he moves to stand up, stretching out his limbs in the process. "What I am trying to say, is that you overthink things Jinyoung-ah, sometimes it's better to just live in the moment." The former leaves for a lecture after that, wishing Jinyoung a good luck on his decision.

 _It isn't technically a decision if I am being blackmailed_ , Jinyoung's mind sourly supplies. He scrolls aimlessly through his phone whilst Youngjae's words disturbingly float amidst his other thoughts, Jinyoung pushes the unnecessary words of advice to the back — he's got bigger things to worry about.   
  
  


Later on that day, Jinyoung returns home late from yet another vigorous work session at the library. As he unlocks the door to his shared accommodation, he wonders if the other boy has already gone to sleep. When he is gifted with the site of both of his threats chattering loudly, he rolls his eyes as far back as they can go whilst kicking off his shoes.

"You're finally here?" Yugyeom is the first to acknowledge his presence, Bambam who had been sitting with his back to the door twisting around to offer him a smile.

Jinyoung doesn't reply, walking over to his bed to set his satchel down. He can feel both pairs of eyes scorching gaping holes into the comfort of his baby blue jumper as he pulls his jacket off, his headphones following shortly after.

"Can I help you guys with something?" He blankly asks, waiting a couple beats for an answer. 

Bambam takes the honour to swivel Yugyeom's laptop so that it is facing in Jinyoung's direction. In turn, Jinyoung squints at the screen trying to focus in on the information that it held.

"So the concert is on Sunday, if you didn't know." Bambam skillfully eases into the conversation, voice smooth and confident. "It sold out pretty quick, but I managed to find a guy who was reselling them for relatively cheap prices." Whilst he explains this, Jinyoung feels his own interest pique. If the tickets were cheaper, it would be one less thing for Jinyoung to fuss about, adding to the incredibly slacking list of pros to this concert thing.

"How much is he selling them for?"

"He is selling them for around £185," Bambam tersely announces, Jinyoung chokes on his intake of breath, face scrunching into disbelief. "I mean, it's front row tickets hyung, so _obviously_  it is going to be quite the price, but it's cheaper than the real things."

Jinyoung can barely even register why on earth he is going to this damned thing and this vermin wants to talk down at him as if he were supposed to know? In addition to this, how dare Bambam label the tickets as cheap? It is not a loose term, and the definition behind it is purely opinionated. No matter how hard he tries, Jinyoung cannot mollify his growing frustration when Bambam stares nonchalantly at him.

"Are you gonna fill this form in or what..." Bambam trails off, index finger wavering around the screen of the device.

For a moment, it's silent. Then all hell breaks loose. Jinyoung bristles, lunging at the boy, long fingers striving to wrap itself around the boys neck.

_I'm gonna fucking kill him, I'm gonna gut him like a fish, I'm gonna shred him to pieces-_

"Obviously?" Jinyoung pants, trying to get past the interfering Yugyeom and grapple at Bambam, " _Obviously_? Move! You brick wall!" Jinyoung swats at Yugyeom, his drive to inflict pain upon Bambam intensifying when said boy begins snickering behind his palm.

They go at it for a while, Jinyoung only managing to get a few soft jabs at the boys side, Bambam cackles in response, riling the other boy up further. When Yugyeom barely manages to pacify them both, they are all slumped on the ground, chests falling and raising in exhausted pants.

"So hyung," Bambam wheezes, a hand on his stomach to appease the ache from his laughter. "Ready to fill in your card details?" Jinyoung dives for him once more, managing to secure the thinner boy under his thighs in a choke-hold. Yugyeom then quite literally lifts him off the poor boy, firming the resultant whacks Jinyoung delivers to his arm instead.

Albeit reluctantly, the night ends with Jinyoung filling in the form and with one final click it occurs to him that there definitely is no turning back now. After an hours lecture, Bambam and Yugyeom apologise profusely, promising that they would make it up to Jinyoung sometime in the future. Although, with enough energy to run his mouth for 10 more hours, Jinyoung refrains from complaining anymore, deciding he would see to their promises.

That very night, Jinyoung requests to listen to some of the idols music without being made a fool of for once. To his surprise, the two boys immediately comply. Suspicions raised, Jinyoung wonders how they agreed so easily, finding his answer when Yugyeom begins speaking.

"We will only let you listen to the lyric videos, hyung."

Jinyoung sighs, "You guys know that I can just find out for myself, right."

"You can do that." Bambam easily shrugs. "But hyung, we will be able to tell you've watched it behind our backs."

"And how on earth will you be able do that?" Jinyoung blandly entertains them, inquisitively turning to face him.

The insufferable two glance at each-other briefly, Jinyoung catches it.

"We'll just know." Yugyeom finally exclaims.

For the umpteenth time since he had met them, Jinyoung curses them to infinity.

-

Saturday passes without incident and before Jinyoung knows it, the trio are getting themselves ready at Bambam's place.

Hands stuffed into his pockets, Jinyoung sits beside Youngjae on the bed, the both of them engrossed with the tacky drama playing quietly on the laptop.

By the vanity, sits a restless Yugyeom. Bambam is hunched over him, black liner in his clutch. "Sit still!" Bambam stresses, "We are already running behind time and this is the third time I've had to restart this eye."

Yugyeom kicks his feet in frustration, face incredibly still. "It literally feels like that is running across my actual eyeball,  _sorry_  for moving though."

"I'm hoping Jinyoung-hyung isn't as fidgety as you are, because this is just ridiculous Gyeom."

Upon hearing his name, Jinyoung perks up, quietly telling Youngjae to pause it. "I never agreed to put any makeup on."

Bambam finally finishes with Yugyeom, ushering him out the chair and turning to Jinyoung, flabbergasted at his defiance. "You refused to take any outfit advice, refused to let me style your hair and you're refusing this too?" Bambam astonishes.

Walking over to the standing mirror propped up beside the door, Jinyoung asses himself. "I don't see anything wrong with what I'm wearing."

Not really caring for the occasion, Jinyoung had decided to throw on a grey button down shirt, paired with his favourite chinos. On top of this, he sports a grey patterned cardigan Bambam swears he had knitted himself.

"You're going to stick out like a sore thumb, hyung." The Thai boy whines, huffing when Jinyoung looks as though he won't budge.

"Guys, tell him he's overreacting. It's not that bad, is it?" Jinyoung seeks approval from the other two who were quietly observing the scene before them.

"It looks horrible, Jinyoung." Youngjae deadpans.

Taken aback by Youngjae's unusual bluntness, Jinyoung helplessly looks towards Yugyeom instead. "Gyeom?"

Although quite hesitantly, Yugyeom rubs at his neck. "Maybe get rid of the cardigan hyung? It is going to be awfully hot anyways." As expected, Yugyeom knew exactly how to sugarcoat his words.

Jinyoung ends up pulling the cardigan off, irritation emanating from his actions. "I'm convinced you all plot against me," He grumbles, throwing it atop of Youngjae's head. Youngjae pulls the cardigan off swiftly, holding it at an arms length whilst laughing boisterously."You know what they say these days, haters make you stronger." Jinyoung continues, smoothing his hands over his shirt.

"Literally  _no one_  says that, hyung." Bambam scrutinises, pulling on one of his million pairs of leather boots — Jinyoung thinks they all look the same.

Walking over towards the bed, Jinyoung runs a hand through his hair. It lays simply across his forehead, how he usually has it. Bambam has tried to insist that the older should go for a gelled back style, yet Jinyoung refused to conform to that too.

Youngjae has curled up underneath his sheets now, looking as comfortable as can be in his pyjamas. Envious of the boy, Jinyoung pouts from his position over him. "I want to be Youngjae so bad right now," he admits, crossing his arms over when asking, "Why aren't you being forced to go?"

Smiling, Youngjae replies, "I wasn't the one who took responsibility of them, seriously, you're so stupid for that."

Whacking his arm onto the big ball of comfortability, Jinyoung tries to hold back from eliciting an annoying whinge. "I didn't think of it as responsibility!" He tries to reason, "Now their parents act as though I am observing them 24/7."

"Don't exaggerate, hyung." Yugyeom rolls his eyes.

Jinyoung blinks at him, "Gyeom, your mother literally called to ask if you finally managed to relieve your constipation last night."

Face draining of blood for a split second, all it takes is Youngjae's wheeze for the blood to come rushing back tenfold. Yugyeom is flushed ruby completely to his ears, abashedly burying his face into his pillow and pleading with Jinyoung to just  _keep it shut._

Bambam who had tuned out of the conversation long ago, somehow picks up on this interesting new information, pointing a slender finger in his best friends direction. "What does one even reply to that?" He cries out, hands splaying out and fanning his eyes so that the tears wouldn't ruin his masterpiece.

"That was fucked up, hyung." Yugyeom shakes his head apathetically, "This is why I can't trust you to have my parents contact details."   
  
  


They leave at roughly 7 with an uninterested Jinyoung in tail, trailing about 4 steps behind them. On the way there; The only thing Jinyoung seems to offer is very little sincerity yet a few too many apologies on his tongue, all aimed at Yugyeom — who had decided to sulk the entire journey there.

Jinyoung can't deny the simmering feeling of nervousness that lingers within him as they walk towards the venue. Prior to them even arriving, hundreds and hundreds of people gather excitedly in a line, tickets in their firm clutch. The trio join in at the end, Yugyeom almost about to complain at how slow the line would be moving but clamps it shut when it defies odds and moves quite rapidly.

To say that Jinyoung looks out of place, would be a complete and utter understatement. There is very clear contrast between the clothes he proudly sports and the similarity in clothes that everyone else wears. Bambam catches this, "You thought I was lying when I said you'd stick out, right?" he teases, playfully darting out a tongue at him.

Skin suddenly prickling in something akin to shyness, Jinyoung ducks his head low and holds his hand out when Bambam gives out their tickets. "Stop trying to make me feel uncomfortable," He groans, "I'm never gonna see these people again, anyways."

"Still," Bambam insists, "You should listen to me more often, hyung."

"I'd rather choke myself." Jinyoung quips.

They show the security guards their tickets, getting them checked off and approved. Soon enough, they're inside the warmth of the concert hall.

There are multiple entrances to go through, Bambam looks at the map they have been given at the door, trying to work out which aisle would be the most appropriate to venture down. Yugyeom, on the other hand, has other plans as he bumbles excitedly down the first one he sees, light-stick in his clutch.

Begrudgingly, the other two follow him, Bambam taking over Yugyeom with a light thwack to his head and instead navigating them all to seats near the end of the stage at the very front.

The place within itself is relatively dark, so Jinyoung doesn't have to worry about all the inquisitive eyes on him. He inwardly realises he should have taken at least one tip from Bambam though, but rather than actually admitting it, he'd opt for jumping off of the highest cliff instead.

Chancing his first analysis of the arena, Jinyoung takes a seat ahead of the other two. The stage is fairly large, an odd rectangular shape. The lighting is dim enough for silhouettes of crazed fans to be seen in the crowd, who are bubbling in uncontainable excitement.

In a matter of seconds, the dulled lights fade completely out. Dowsing everyone with a curtain of utter darkness, enough for fans to go wild. Bulky security guards stand firmly in front of the stage, faces schooled blank in professionalism.

"It's starting, it's starting!" Bambam whispers in glee.

Purple lights begin to flicker in, a soft song with a heavy bass tuning into the arena. The sound resonates, bouncing off of the padded walls and straight into Jinyoung's ears. Shutting his eyes, he admittedly knows that the opening song is a good choice. It's soothing in a sense, yet Jinyoung can't seem to experience that feeling full force when fans — including his insufferable roommates — begin screeching profanities left and right.

On stage, the podium slowly comes to a rise. A proud figure standing as he is lifted up onto the stage with the machine. At this point, Bambam and Yugyeom have already started recording as the fans come together to create the loudest chant Jinyoung thinks he has ever heard. They scream,  _IM JAEBUM, IM JAEBUM, IM JAEBUM_ , over and over again like that of a mantra, fading out into meaningless screams when the idol begins to intone.

"Have mercy!" Yugyeom screams, Jinyoung levels him with a condescending look.

"This is his opening song," Bambam speaks, although his eyes never dare stray away from that stage. "It's called unfold, has a really strong r&b vibe to it." He continues to explain, his words fading out into whispers when a voice flows melodically out of the speakers.

 _It's really starting_ , Jinyoung thinks in wonder. Eyes following the shape of the man before him, broad shoulders that he had failed to take notice of before now making their way into Jinyoung's mind. The lights flicker teasingly in suspense before it completely drowns the idols figure in a bright white, his eyes downcast as he hums his way to the first verse of the song.

Jinyoung's not going to lie, it already sounds so good and the man hasn't even begun singing actual words. He chances a glance over at his friends, the sight unmistakably heartwarming. The pair stand surprisingly still for once, faces slack with adoration and arms moving slowly in time with the beat. It's at this point Jinyoung thinks that maybe this isn't such a big deal after all, because seeing the pure admiration drip like honey from the pairs face is enough for him to feel content.

Jaebum actually begins singing now, his hands resting passively on the standing microphone as he remains still. Jinyoung takes this time to actually study his features. His hair is parted in the middle, chestnut strands falling like soft wisps over the area of forehead that is actually visible. Like daggers, his eyes hold so much sharpness as they run fiercely across the crowd, slicing through the hearts of the audience in its process.

An open chested shirt adorns his lean body, the tones dipping towards dark blues. There is clearly buttons that lay idly along the middle lining, so Jinyoung can't seem to put his finger on why the stylists completely disregarded it. Because now, the smooth opaline pane of skin is enough for the crowd to scream profanities Jinyoung never knew even existed — and  _he's_  friends with Bambam and Yugyeom.

In all honesty; His voice, his voice is as though it is made of the finest silk, woven diligently by the gods themselves. Breathtaking would be an understatement in this kind of situation, unfortunately to Jinyoung, Im Jaebum's voice is unworldly. Skirting along the lines of an airy, gentle tone, it brings pleasure to ones ears.

Jinyoung cringes.

 _What on earth am I thinking?_ He visibly shudders, forcing his eyes away from the simple sight of the idols performance. To his dismay, Bambam and Yugyeom are already pointing fingers at him, snickering to themselves.

"What happened to sulking the entire night?" Yugyeom teases, dodging the hit Jinyoung throws his way.

The idol goes through a series of songs, and through the similarities in the somber notes Jinyoung makes the realisation that the man has his own type of style. The music has distinctive undertones of longing, but there is also that undeniable sensual theme accenting the lyrics and choreography.

Mauve lights come down harshly onto the stage, blanketing the man. As he sings, Jinyoung strangely begins to feel heat surge through him.  _Im Jaebum is truly something else_ , Jinyoung can't help but think when the idol dowses himself unnecessarily in water and begins moving his body intimately.

"He is so fucking hot." Bambam thirsts, flushed red and looking extremely sweaty.

Disregarding his comment; Jinyoung doesn't even blame him, as the couple of hours went past, the air only increased in humidity. Jinyoung himself is finding it hard to breathe, shirt sticking uncomfortably to the skin of his back, and the hair he hadn't even bothered to style pressing flat against his forehead.

"Let's not exaggerate," Jinyoung rolls his eyes, taken aback when the two boys stare at him owlishly. "... What?"

"Hyung, let's not do this." Yugyeom admonishes, "We both saw you drooling over him 2 songs ago."

Jinyoung gapes, "That was before the performance turned sexual!" he strives to fight his case.

The songs at the beginning were more Jinyoung's style, the singers movements and overall aura almost dripping with serenity. The lyrics were complex, holding deeper meaning than most fans could even fathom. Jinyoung himself couldn't even begin to grasp what the songs consisted of, the reality behind the words on paper. However as he continued to listen, Jinyoung's urge to figure it out only grew intensely.

Scrunching his face in confusion, Bambam presses a patronising finger to the elders pursed lips. "But that's the best part! Hyung you  _must_  be kidding."

Jinyoung shrugs halfheartedly, "Pretty sure I am being serious."

Uncomfortable at this point, Jinyoung feels the interest that had once been at its peak, gradually decreasing. "Why is he so sexual?" He stutters, glancing wide eyed at the pair for an appropriate response. When Bambam corrects him with a well thought,  _why is he so sexy you mean?_  Jinyoung gives up on his will to enjoy himself tonight.

The singer has jumped down from his elevation on the oddly shaped stage, fuelling the bloodcurdling screeches that erupt manically from the audiences throats. With too many thoughts running loosely in his mind, Jinyoung singles out one which his main priority. Because with all that is in him — he fucking  _prays_  that the idol doesn't come near their seats.

Bambam and Yugyeom have other plans though, gesticulating in panic and ushering the singer over with rushed movements. "Jaebum-ah!" Yugyeom screams, Jinyoung barely splutters, non-audibly pleading with him to keep it down. "Yah, Im Jaebum!" Yugyeom only continues, formalities completely out of the window.

Whether it is because they are one of the very few men who are fans of the artist, (excluding Jinyoung) or Yugyeom's embarrassing lack of formalities and just plain disrespect — it catches the mans attention.

Heart stammering in distaste, Jinyoung can barely fight against the pout that leaks into his facial expression. "Why did you have to do that?" He whines, crossing his arms over. Quite frankly he looks quite childish, and he admits it too but right now he's doing all that he can to make himself believe the man approaching is actually going to the people beside them.

Pressing a white rag to collect the sweat that gathered around his hairline, he strides powerfully over to their section. Flashes of light that were once aimed at the singer now completely saturate then in white tones. Jinyoung is sure they look abysmal, but what can he do when Im Jaebum stands to a stop snobbishly in front of them.

"Yah?" He asks mockingly, face morphing into a lazy smile.

Bambam clamps both hands to his mouth to conceal his need to scream through the fucking roof. On the other hand, Yugyeom's face is pulled into that telltale expression of mortification.

When they fail to reply, the idol snickers. Accepting their shaky hands that await for his embrace, Jinyoung watching unimpressed from the sidelines. The artist then breaks out into a full faced grin, eyes thinning out into ones that a feline would have when in yawn. With all the attention on them three, Jinyoung only does what he thinks is plausible in this situation. He strategically pulls out his phone and faces in the complete opposite direction, coming directly face-to-face with a fan that is recording right beside him.

"What the hell?  _Move_!"  The whiny teenaged girl complains, swatting her hands in his face to get him to turn back around.

Awkwardly, Jinyoung swivels his body back the other way. Unfortunately coming into terms with the approximately eleven people staring blankly at him. He feels heat slick through his face as a result to this, evading all eye contact and choosing to idly state at the ground. Only to be later told by his friends that even Im Jaebum had been taken aback by his strangely instinctive antics.

Jinyoung crumbles in mortification.

-

Those Monday mornings where Youngjae would collapse in the chair proportional to Jinyoung with nothing but a frown to accompany him, made much more sense now. Same Monday mornings where Youngjae would swear that amongst the billions of souls living amongst themselves, it'd be practically impossible to find people who tended to do unnecessary things to Bambam and Yugyeom's extent. If he's being honest, Jinyoung never really understood the others perspective until this very moment.

"What's the point in waiting?" Jinyoung stresses, tottering from one foot to the other in anxiety. "He's literally going to just walk straight past you!"

Bambam raises a palm to silence him, "It's our choice, and we're waiting." he snaps, "So  _you_  go relieve yourself, whilst  _we_  fulfill our own wishes."

Slanted eyes taking hits at the spoken, a deep sigh is the others response. It has visibly darkened to a bleak sheet above them, dabs of cotton littering the sky prettily. Jinyoung's recent exhale of defeat is visually presented as thick wisps of carbon dioxide. It clambers up his features, wrapping his face in murky grey.

Wrapping an arm around his torso, Jinyoung excuses himself, light jogging back towards the venue. Upon reaching the door, the security guard seems skeptical as to why he would need to return back inside so urgently. So, eyes widening in softness Jinyoung pleads with all his might, striving to sway the guards mind after the first couple of refusals.

When he is finally granted access back inside to use the restroom, Jinyoung feels as though his abdomen may burst. He waddles through the building, spotting the shabby looking bathroom almost immediately. It is situated in the corner, dim beige lights doing little to keep the area illuminated. A flickering brown glow descends the patterned walls, a curtain of mocha that covers almost the entire expanse of the facility.

He quickly enters, disregarding the multiple staff bustling around in hurry to clean the place up. The sleepiness and downright exhaustion is what Jinyoung thinks he can relate to once seeing their sullen faces, as their facial expressions fail to catch up to their seemingly enthusiastic actions. Finishing up, the persistent weight that had previously pressured his abdomen completely lifts, a soft sigh of content escaping his lips as he washes his hands underneath the lukewarm water.

Looking up; His reflection is a shockingly accurate representation of exactly how he feels in this moment. Strands of hair that were first tousled on his scalp stick messily to his forehead, beads of sweat outlining the area around his hairline. A faded crimson dusts the contour of his cheeks, like apples in an emerald tree -- a vibrant contrast to his pale skin. He was never good with congested areas, but the humidity just made it worse.

Groaning, Jinyoung gathers a handful of cold water in his cup-shaped palms to bring to his face. The temperature hits him immediately, eliciting a reflexive shudder to travel through his flushed body. Registering the feeling for a second, Jinyoung does it a couple of more times. Anything to placate the sudden feeling of nausea that is threatening to ruin his night even more.

Hands gripping the sides of the sink so hard his knuckles turn white, his head hangs low, breathing laboured. His phone vibrates with a notification in his pocket, dragging him out of the trance he had fallen into trying to keep his stomachs contents down. Jinyoung dries his hands with the cheap toilet paper in one of the stalls, smart enough to stray away from the heat of the hand dryer. He takes a quick look at his phone, aware that it is obviously Bambam or Yugyeom, but still feeling the necessity to check. Just in case.

**Gyeom:**

_Hyung, are you okay?_

Awing a little at the concern the younger is displaying for once, Jinyoung texts back immediately with the affirmative, binning the used tissue and making his way out of the restroom. As he leaves, a fatigued staff member curses shamelessly, pushing past him and into the bathroom with cleaning supplies. Rubbing the pane of his neck in slight embarrassment, Jinyoung breathes deeply throughout his nostrils to soothe the consistent churning of his stomach.

Barely making it 2 feet away from the bathroom, the grinding rushes back full force. Painfully constricting his insides and provoking a retch to tear its way from the depths of his throat. Jinyoung clamps a heavy hand on his mouth, rushing back towards the toilets, eyes glazing over in frustration upon realising that staff member had locked it. Fists begin banging a cacophony against the oak door, desperate to be granted access.

When that doesn't seem to be working, Jinyoung swallows as best as he can. Anything to keep the lunch he had consumed down where it is supposed to be. He turns and searches frantically for an exit, his only option being the glaring fire exit that shines obnoxiously. Slinking through the doors in the speed of light, Jinyoung isn't even registering which way he is going when he accidentally pounds into a figure that had seemed to be walking in his direction.

Jinyoung doesn't know if it is the impact of the thump to the firm body, but it evokes him to lose complete control. The distinct taste of bile washes the back of his throat before the gnarly flavour envelopes the insides of his mouth. Strange pallor on his face, resembling that of the half-dead. Like iced doughnuts his eyes hold a sheen of glaze, unresponsive to the stranger that calls out to him, before his body is doubling over. Body convulsing, intensive erupts of choking noises attack at his throat. Thick liquid, the same consistency of soup gushes from his mouth like a waterfall, causing him to retch continuously until there is no more to heave. He's made a complete mess of himself, Jinyoung is just about to fall into the pit of self-pity when his thought track is suddenly interrupted.

"What the fuck?" An irritated voice hisses out, Jinyoung is too busy trying to mollify his coughing fit to notice.

It is only when he raises his eyes that Jinyoung comes to the realisation that he has puked all over the stranger he had bumped into. His gaze doesn't even dare to wonder further up the persons torso as shame pushes the relief that was just about to come over him out of the equation. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry." Jinyoung stutters, moving quick to run his palms against the strangers trousers, trying to get rid of the blatant mess.

The stranger tuts, "The fuck is an apology going to do for me? I have to be somewhere right now and you've pulled this shit. " he says angrily, grunting in distaste when registering Jinyoung's supposed helpful hands.

Jinyoung, too immersed in making the situation better, zones out the strangers voice and zeroes in on the affected area of his pants. "I'm really sorry" He repeats, over and over like a helpless mantra.

However, his failure to discontinue his apologies are what makes the man grip at his wrist in an attempt to get Jinyoung to stop touching him. "You're making it worse." He all but growls, yanking away Jinyoung's hand but the firm hold still in place. The aggravated tone is what snaps Jinyoung out of it and makes him finally look up.

This, is the point in which Jinyoung realises that this alleged stranger, isn't a stranger after all. Because before him, covered in thrown up lunch is none other than Im Jaebum. A sleek, black, suede jumper covers the top half of his body, the hood pulled on with sunglasses to accompany the look resting on his face.

Had the situation been under certain circumstances, Jinyoung would have had the cheek to crack a joke in reference to his two friends. But right now, as he stands slightly hunched over with wide eyes directed to the calloused hand enclosed tightly around his wrist, Jinyoung cannot control the underlying frustration in his next words.

"Could you please let go of my wrist?" He requests politely, teeth gritting together.

Scoffing under his breath, Jaebum complies but in an aggressive manner. He flings his hold on Jinyoung's wrist to the side, discarding it as though it is worth less than trash. "What's wrong with you?" He takes a step closer, the pungent smell of the vomit intoxicating the air between them with a sour scent.

Jinyoung continues to stand his ground, brows furrowed tightly together. Although they are fairly the same height, once Jaebum takes that step forward, Jinyoung feels incredibly smaller in size. A sudden feeling of regret passes over him, regret in the sense that he wishes he never apologised to the guy in the first place. He's acting like Jinyoung purposely threw up on him, it is so utterly ridiculous that Jinyoung gives up completely on mannerisms.

"Yah, what's wrong with  _me_?" Jinyoung also steps forward in a brief moment of bravery, the difference in their height amplifies. "I've already apologised, it's not like I chose to throw up on you on purpose." he continues to keep his voice level yet stern.

Another step.

"What is an apology going to do for me?" Jaebum repeats, enunciating each syllable with a little more force than necessary.

As much as he wants to retaliate and take a step back, Jinyoung remains exactly where he is, hands balled up in fury. "Well what else is there to fucking do!" His voice raises an octave, face shaking with unkempt anger.

The idols stance flickers noticeably, head turning behind to see if anyone had taken notice. Jinyoung takes this moment to asses the surroundings as well, realising that they are arguing within a secluded alley way of some sorts. He wonders what business Jaebum could have had back here, scrunching his face once the

"Can you keep your voice down?" Jaebum warns in a hushed tone, sunglasses long off and smaller eyes thinning out in scrutiny.

Another step.

They're practically nose to nose now, glaring furiously into one another's eyes. Jinyoung doesn't understand this one bit, how can someone be so rude? He only perceives then the act the idol puts on for the public, because very much like now, something uglier lurks beneath his smiles and and feigned laughter.

"You know what?" Jinyoung jabs a finger into a surprisingly tense chest, "I hope it fucking stains." he curses upon the other, taking this as his cue to leave as he straight up ignores the schooled look of blankness on the others face.

Whilst Jaebum grumbles to someone on the phone in dissatisfaction on exactly how he is to deal with this, Jinyoung dismisses himself without a care in the fucking world, walking away in quick strides to the open road ahead. 

 

What the both of them fail to notice however, is the telltale shutter of a camera going off in the distance.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took way longer to post than I thought it would wth, but here it is. Sorry for the long wait, I will be uploading weekly from now on :) Anyways... Their first meeting isn't really all rainbows and sunshine, very excited to show how their dynamics develop lol 
> 
> It would also be really really nice if you guys could voice your opinions in the comments :)


End file.
